The prior art is replete with multiple attempts to arrive at a satisfactory shank mounting assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and can be mounted quickly and easily. Pertinent examples of such attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,906,353; 3,480,086; 3,981,367; 4,143,718; 4,177,865; 4,269,423; and 4,281,719. All of the prior art known to me, however, is inadequate, particularly with respect to either the cost of manufacturing the spring shank and/or the mounting therefor, the ease with which it may be assembled and mounted, or the amount of time required for same. Most, if not all, have difficulty with the spring loading not remaining aligned and with undue wear upon the upper end portion of the pressure rod and of the retaining member through which it reciprocates vertically. My invention is directed to the solution of these problems.